The Mess
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Lydia has to put up with Beetlejuice as a human. Will it work? Will she fall for him? And the big question is will she merry him over aging? You just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I got another story here hope you all like it :)

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's that are in this story

Chapter 1

Lylia

"No!" I set up right up my bed looking around. "Only a dream." I whisper to myself. Then a knock was on my door. "Lydia are you ok?" Adam ask me. "yeah I'm am." he came in and look at me. "You been having them a lot ever since..." I gave him a look saying don't say it. I am now 20 years old now. Dad and Delia went back to New York to start to work back up. They told me I could have the house. The only staying here because of Adam and Barbara. If it was not for them my life would end but then he came and that help to. Sometimes I wonder what happen to him after the sandworm got him. How I know that big worm was because of Adam and Barbara. "Well if you up to it Barbara is making some breakfast if your hungry ." He told me and I nod to him as he walk out. I got up and went under my bed and bring out a box. I open it but look before I did I look around. I pull the lead up and take out a red wedding dress. Yep I still have it. You may be wondering a but the ring. Well I don't have it he still have it. We still have a deal to finish and of courts I was only 12 years old when it happen. I shut my door and stared to put the dress on. Hey I have to say I really like it. As I put it on it was tight. I could not get in to it. "Fuck." I whisper. "Ha!" I look around. "No." I whisper as I hard the voice. "Where are you?" I ask looking around. Then a pieces of paper fell on my bed. "Oh you got to be kidding me." I whisper. 'Should I call him out what happens if they found out.' I wonder in my head. I got dress and put the paper in my pocket and went down stars to eat. As I was walking down the stars I look in the marrow and I seen him but I look again and he was gone. 'I'm losing it.' I thought to myself as I set down at the table and the Maitland's came in and look at me. "Sweetheart you ok?" Barbara ask me. I look up as I take a sip of my coffee. "Yeah just fine." I told them with a smile. "Ok then well we won't be here for well I don't know how long so your going to be on your own." They told me. I gave them a look and then not. "That's find I going to do my online collages anyway so I be busy." I told them. "Good well we will see you soon." The told me as they hug me and they was gone. "Great here all by myself. I be find it's not like something is going to go bed or anything right?" I talk to myself and I got on the my laptop and got to work.

Beetlejuice

I was setting there in the office witting room as I look around. I check my number and I still was not up yet. I look in my marrow and keep my eye on that kid. she like what 18? 20? something like that? She keeps having dreams. I have know clue what they might be. But I know she gets scared. I listen in on her and then I seen her put on that red wedding dress I had for her. Surprise me that she still have it. "Ha!" I laugh out loud. "No." I hard her say. I just smile. "Where are you at?" She ask me. I found some paper and wright my name down for her to read. I just hope that work. "Beetle she will see you now." I look up and I just got up and pop right in there. "June bug." I said as I set down and made myself at home. Then I lite my cigarette. "Do you mind?" She look at me with a evil look. "Hey your the one who bring me here." I told her. "If you hurry up I can get to my girl." I smile at her holding up the ring. "Yeah about that...not going to happen." I gave her a look. "Really?" She nod. "Ok so what it be?" I ask her. Like I can't find a way out of this. "Your punishment is you going back up but as a real human and not a ghost. That way you be out of my and everyone's way for good until you die again. Plus you all ready sing these so make her fall in love with you. And you know what I mean Beetle so get to it." She told me I look at her and grab the papers. "So let me get this straight I going back up and I not going to be my wonderful self?" She put her head in her hands and snap her fingers and I landed right in front of the house I be at before. "Shit that fucking hart." I said then stared up the steps. I knock on the door...wait I could just open it but I didn't. "Coming!" I hard her. I have no clue what I look like but I can feel my hart beating really fast. "Hello..." She open the door and just look at me and I look at her. "Hey babes." I said with a small smile. "B..." She stop and come out to help me. "What the hell happen?" She whisper to me. "Long story want me to tell it?" She look at me. "Not until you get wash up and get you some food." She just keep on looking at me. "Beetle your human and not a ghost." I gave her a look saying "No shit." "Juno done this a punishment on what I did to you. Pulse have to get these sing then our marriage is settle. "B I'm not sighting." I just gave her a look and head up stars to get some what clean.

TBC...

Let me know how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 2

Lydia

I was busy working on a paper for the college that I was taking online when I heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be? Coming!" I yelled and walk up to the door and open it. I was in shock it was him but different. 'Beetlejuice?' I wonder. "Hello..." Was all I could say as I look at him. "Hey Babes." He smile at me with sad eyes. "B..." But I stop. I did not know if I say it will it sand him back or what. I came out and help him. I look at him as we walk into my house. I wonder what the Maitlands would say if they saw him right now. "What the hell happen?" I whisper to him because I did not know if they was still here or if they was gone for good right now. I think you know the rest what happen. As BJ was up stairs I was look at the papers that he gave me. "What did I get myself into?" I ask as I walking to the kitchen to get me a beer. I set at the table look at each one that he gave me and thinking. I seen one where he had his name on it and a blank spot next to it. Must be the marriage listens that I have to sigh. "What are you looking at?" He ask me. I look up and all he was in a towel. I just look at him and shack my head. What? He had a good looking body. "The papers that you gave me. Here you need to sigh this one. It's the contract that you and..." But I stop as he grab the paper out of my hand. "Shit I forgot. Wait..." He told me as he read it. "Oh June bug and Mayor you two think your so clever." He told me. I know what he's talking about. I read it. Order for him to become The ghost with the most again he has to find love and be nice to me. But knowing him he will find another way to do that. "So are you going to tell me or what?" I ask him as I take a sip of my beer. "What? Oh yeah this." He look at himself. "This is all because what I did to you and some other stuff that I did." He told me as he set next to me. "Beetle I'm sorry." I said look at the table. "Lydia don't..." But I stop him as I look up to him. "If you remember I only try to stop you once." I look at him and he look at me. "Your right but you did not say anymore after I cover you pretty mouth of yours." He look at the papers that lay in front of us. we was quite for sometime. "Do you need some clothes?" I ask him. "Um yeah. I don't have my juice anymore so..." He look around. "You can have the gust bed room if you like or..." He stop me as he put his hand on my shoulder. I can tell you this he was not cold anymore like he was. "Lyds it's find now get me something to dress in." He told me and I nod. I got up and walk a way from him.

Bettle

As I look in the marrow when I was in the bathroom. I could tell my hair was dark blond and my eyes was dark blue. My skin was still pale but not ghost pale like it was and the black around my eyes was faded. "Beetle!" I hear someone say my name. I know who it was. "Taps?" I look in the marrow. "Oh yeah hold on. Ginger, Ginger, Ginger" I said and there she was. "What the...What happen to you?" She look at me. "Shit happen." I told her with anger. You see Ginger is a spider and she can haft herself in to a human form if she needs to. "Holy cow B" that there is the monster across the street. "Hey hair ball." I told him. Let's say everyone was here. "What happen?" They all ask. "Ask Juno and the Mayor. They did this to me. I have to go. Ginger, Ginger, Ginger." I said and got into the tub and start to clean. I always hated to get baths or shower. I really need a cigarette right now. I got done and head down the stairs just in a towel because I don't have anything with me here. Hey I say I want to be out and be free so here I am. As I came down the stairs I seen Lydia look at the papers at the table. I came up to her and you know the rest. As Lydia when up the stairs I look at her beer and wounded why the hell dose she have this for? She is only 20. Oh well she can do what she want to do. She is old enough to know what to do. I take her beer and drank the rest of it. "That did the trick now I wonder if she has any cigarettes ?" I said looking around. I seen pitchers of her when she was small and when I first seen her. "Wow." Was all I said. "What?" I hard her behind me. She was still somewhat small. "Your pitchers there...nice looking." I look at her. "Well thank you. Here are some clothes for you." She told me holding up for me to see. "Was there anything you was looking for?" I tack the clothes that she gave me and I nod. "Cigarettes?" I ask her. "Oh there in my room. I hid them form the Maitlands." She told me as we walk up the stairs and we came to her room. I look around and it was dark. I like it a lot. "Hey Babes?" I ask her. She turn around and look at me holding up the pack for me. "Please tell me the room that I'm staying at is dark like this room." I told her as I take out a stick and light it up. I offer her one and she take it then I light another one. "Don't worry it's dark." She tells me with a smile. "Hey BJ did you drink all that beer that I had on my table?" I look at her and grin at her. "That's fin you need it more then me. What you been thought." I nod to her and walk out of the room to change. What is going on with this girl? I know she had problems but not this bad. I got to help her out. And you know I hate to do this kind of stuff but right know she looks like she needs a find and I am...Well human to help her out. That is if she will help me in retune with out ask her.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do won the OC's

Chapter 3

Lydia

After he left to go in to the extra room that I let me stay at. I set on my bed and put my hands on my face. "Hey Lyds..." I did not look up at him. He came to me and set next to me. The next thing I did not see coming he was holding me. "Shh.." I was crying. "Lyds what wrong?" He whisper. "Everything." Was I could say. I mean I have the nightmares, I start to kill myself and there other stuff But I can't tell me all of this I just need someone right know what I am going thought. "Your not going to tell me are you?" He ask me rubbing my back. "No not right now." I pull my head up and look at him. "They fit?" I ask him. "Yeah they do and lucky that Chuck had a belt that fit me." He show me and I just smile. "Are you hungry? I could order a pizza for us. But I don't think they would but bugs on the pizza." I got up and walk out. He follow me out. I had to get away from him I just did not feel right with him next to me. "Can they anchovies ?" He smile at me. I made a designing face when he said that. "Yes but I don't like that on my pizza." I told him with a small smile. "You know I could fix us something." He said as we walk back into the kitchen. "You can cook?" I ask giving him a look. "Um...Yeah." He said looking around and pull out the pots and pans. Then move me out of the way. "Go in the room and finish up you work I'll let you know when it's done." He push me into the T.V. room. "Ok but try not to burn anything." I said setting down and got stared.

BJ

After I left her in her room I look around and seen my room that I have and it was black and white stripes. "Really?" I wonder out loud. I set on the bed and try on the clothes that she gave me. Everything fit except for the pants and I walk in to Chuck's room and grad the belt that he life here and put it on. I was looking around to find a come to do my hair with when I seen Lydia on her bed crying. 'What is wrong with her?' I wonder and I walk in. You know what happens from there. As I look around and I found what I was looking for. I got to get her on mine side right now to get this to work. I got the chicken, the noodles and the I got all I need to make sauce . Then I got to work.

Back at Juno's office

"Juno and Mayor what is the meaning of this?" Ginger ask looking at her with anger. " What do you mean?" The Mayor ask. "Don't play dumb with us Mayor. I can get you replace." Prince Vince told him with the same anger. "If Beetle didn't do what he did then we would all not be here." Juno said as she light a cigarette. "What did he really do?" Monster Across The Street ask. "Prank everyone in town." Mayor said with anger. "Try to merry a little girl." Juno added. "Where is he know?" They all ask. "A women name Lydia Deetz which was the little girl that he try to merry but..." She was stop. "You did what?!" Both of the Maitland said with anger. "I had to he is human now and it's up to him to brick his own curst that he is in. He will say like that's for ever or un...Fuck!" She yelled. "What?" Everyone look at her. "He knows how to brick it." She said with anger. "Come on guys." Ginger told her friends. "I hope you two happy on what you did." The Maitlands said and follow the gang out.

At the house of Ginger and Jacques

"We got to help him." Ginger whisper as she look in the marrow and holding on to her husband Jacques. They look at BJ doing everything. "He look like himself but in human from." Jacques said with sadness. "Dose he love her?" The Monstress Across the Street ask putting her head on Monster. "I don't know." Adam whisper. "But I do know that she been in a mess." Adam added. "What?!" Barbara. "I surprise you don't seen it." Vince said look at them with a sad look. "We all look what happen to her and Beetle." Said Ginger. "But that ghost is so smart sometime he can get out of things." Monster said drinking his beer. Everyone nod to that. "Hey look the contract." Jacques said. "Yeah but look...who's that guy coming up to the house?" Monstress pointed out. "Oh that's Trevor. A boy that Lydia been seeing but stop but I don't know why." Barbara said with a worry look. "I make you a bet Beetle been looking the hole time when he was in the waiting room." Vince said with a mean look. "Never like him." Ginger said. "You guys been witching?" Adam ask Ginger. "Yeah but never told B anything." Jacques said with a worry look. Trevor got to the door and knock on the door. They seen Lydia getting up but Beetlejuice got to it first. "Oh I can't what to see what's going to happen." Everyone said at the sometime. "I know it's not going to be good." Whisper Barbara.

TBC...

I hope you all like it and thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 4

Beetle

I was cooking when I hard a knock on the door. I walk out and look at Lydia when she got up. I beat her there she was right next to. I open it. "May I help you?" I ask him with my arms cross. "Who the hell are you?" This guy look at me. "I be your worst nightmare." I said with a grin. I felt Lyds right be hind me. Something not right. "I'm here to see my girl if you don't mind. "I don't what to see you. You cheated on me." Lydia said as I grab her as she start to cry. "I got you babes." I whisper in her ear. "As you can see you are not allowed here so have a horrible day." I said and shut the door and lock it and hold her in my arms. "What to talk about it?" I ask as we walk back to the kitchen. The food was ready and I set her down and set a plate in front of her and set next to her. She look at the plate and look at me. "What? I told you I could cook." I smile at her. "Beetle he cheated with a girl that went to my school." She whisper. I look at her and not. "Wish I could help you but..." I look at my hands. I felt a hand on me and look at her. "I know." She smile at me and start to eat. As she eat I heard someone talking. 'Ginger.' I thought.

Ginger and Jacques house

"You guy see. after everything happen and Lydia stared back at school she found some friends. There names are Bertha and Prudence. The was a mean bitch name Claire Brewster. They all went to a school for all girls and same for boys. Anyway Lydia fell for Trevor one day." Ginger was going to say more but someone stop her. "One day the Boys school and girl school combined to one and Lydia fell in love with Trevor Moon. Well they stared to hang out and got Closter. The time came where he wanted to do it but she was not ready and he told her it was ok." But Jacques got stop. "Well that day they was talking and she told him that she can see ghost. He look at her for sometime and nod. Well he didn't brick up with her. She did not see much of her. Well a Halloween party was going on at the school. Well Lydia had to use the restroom. Well as he walk in the hall way she heard noses in a class room she look at the window on the door and that was then end of it." Vince said with sadness and anger. "She open the door and she yelled at him. That was it. On that night I seen her come in crying. Her parents did not care. But I did. I remember her telling me everything. He told her one time that she was a frack and did not deserve anyone. I came to her and I know a bout the dress. She still has it. She looks at every time she was up set. I think he was the only ghost that loved her. but I could be wrong. Sometimes I her whisper his name at night but only one time she will say it. Trevor just mess her up more. The only reason she is doing online collage is because of the people." Adam said.

Lydia

I am glad B was here. I don't know what would happen. I look at him and I do have to say his food is good. But as I look at him I know he was thinking about something but what? "BJ you ok?" I ask him. "Yeah...hey babes how did you in up with that guy?" He ask me now look at me. I take a deep breathe and look at him. I told him everything. "Well I was in a all girl school then a all boy school came along and they came over one day and I meet Trevor. My two friends that I had did not like him at all. But I did. We hang out and things was getting good until he wanted to have sex but I was not ready. You know I'm saving for someone that would really love me for what I am. Any how I told him that I could see ghost one day. We stop talking for awhile. But one day was seen each other and I gave him a smile but that turn in to a found." I stop and tears stared to come down. I felt him grab me and hold me. "He called me a frack and I did not deserve any one. Then at the Halloween party at my school I caught him cheating with my enemy Claire Brewster. That's when I told him we are done. I ran home and up to my room. Mom and Dad did not care. I just cry but Adam came in my room and I talk to him what happen." I stop and put my head on his shoulder. I like this. "I know some of this. But not all of it. I know you take the wedding dress and hold it when you was up set." He whisper. "Yeah I do." I said shyly. "Babe do you like me?" He ask me. "Right now BJ let's say we are friends." I whisper and got up to eat. "Oh by the way this is really good." I told him with a smile. "Glad you like it. It was my grandmother's recipe ." He told me as he take a sip of wine. I just smile. Maybe we might...Oh what am I saying!

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bettlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 5

Beetle

That night after we clean up Lydia head up stares and went to her room. For me I stay up for a little bit. I look in the marrow and I know they was look. "Guys I know your there." I look at my nails. "Hey Beetle." Ginger smile. "Hey Ginger." I mock her. "Was you guys leasing?" I ask look at her. "Yes." Adam said looking at me. "Don't you hart her." Barbara pop up. "Really Barb if I was going to heart her. I all ready done it." I gave her a mean look. "He is right." Bone head said. "So how is she?" I look at prince cry's a lot. "She is good." I told him giving a look saying "Hands off." I look at the time and walk away. "Where you going?" They ask me. "I'm going to check on her and then I'm going to bed. Duh.." I said giving them the bird. As I walk up I hared her crying. I knock on the door. "Come in." Yep she was up set. "What's the matter Babes?" I ask as I set next to her on the bed. "Just thinking is all." She look down at the grown. I look in her hand and it was a letter. 'I wonder what it say.' I wonder. Next thing I know Lyds clam on my lap and I hold her. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' I said in my mind. We was silent for a wile and I had to ask her. "Hey Lyds what is that letter about?" She look at it and at me. She gave me the paper and I look at it.

Lydia

You know what I did was a mistake. I love you not her. You have to believe me. I will never hart you. She was the one who told me to do all of this to you. Yes I was in to her but not like I was in to you. Please forgive me and come back to me. I love you so much. Like I said I did not mean to heart you like I did.

Love,  
Travor

"Bullshit!" I yelled. She look at me and I roll up the paper up and throw it to the grown. "Where is you find it at?" I ask her. "My bouncy." She whisper and she hold me tighter. "Did you lock it?" She nod to me. "Good. I don't trust this motherfucker one bit.

Lydia

As I walk in my room after everything was clean and put away. I found a peace of paper and my bouncy door open. I read it and I could not believe it. He brock in my room. I look at the paper as I shut the door and lock it. I stared to cry. "You fucker. You are lying to me." I said holding the paper. I hard a knock one the door and I know who it was. I told he to come in and he came to me. The next thing I know I was so upset I clam on Beetle and he hold me. He grab the paper and read it. He was making faces as he read it. And I think you know the rest . "Beetle what am I going?" I ask whispering. "Your going to bed and I'm right down the hall. Yelled real loud so I know you need me." He told me and kiss my head. I think he could tell I was scared. Well everything was going find when I stared to have the nightmares/dreams. "BEETLEJUICE!" I yelled as I pop up and my door swing open. "What?" He look around and look at me. "Lydia why are you all sweaty?" I gave him a look and look down. "I...I...Have nightmares/dreams. I don't know when they are going to come." I told him with fear. He nod and set next to me. "What are you doing?" I gave him a look. "I'm going to say right here until I know your fall back to sleep and don't have anymore. Then in the morning I need you tell me what the hell is going on with you." He told me as he lay next to me. Did I mention that he only have on was pajama bottoms on. I got to look at him in the moon like. He's not that bad look at all. 'Ok Lydia stop this your losing it.' My mind told me.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 6

Lydia

I wake up and look around. "Was all that a dream last night?" I ask myself as I got up to go to the bathroom. After I got done I walk out and smell some food. "Someone was in my house." I walk down the stairs and found Beetle cooking. So it was not a dream then. I set down at the counter and look at him. He turn and look at me. "Oh your a wake. I was going to fix all this and come and wake ye up. " He told me. "Well I'm up and thanks anyway." I gave him a small smile. He did the same and got back at it. As he did that I got my laptop and got to work on a paper that I had to do on one of me classes.

Beetle

I got up from her bed and look at her. If I was going to do this right I had to get her to like me more. But I still have to find out what's up with her and her nightmares/dreams. Well I got to work I was going to fix her a nice breakfast. And I think you know the rest of the story. As I cook I look over to her and she was just typing away. 'I do see why she is doing this. It's not going to help her in life.' I thought as I tack the places down and fell them with the food. Then snap my fingers and they appear on the table. She look at it and look at me as I came out with some coffee for us. "You know you can stop." I gave her a look as I set down next to her. She look at me and then at the screen. "I know but I have to do this." She told me. "Say who?" I take a bite of my food. "Everyone." She look at me. I just nod. "Yeah...Never did it...I think...Well I know it's cost a lot and it is painful on that mind." I told her. She just look at like I just say something that she wanted to hear. "Your right Beetle but I can't stop." "Yes you can." I told her as I grab that laptop and close everything she had and delete her account. "There that is done." I hand it back to her. She look at me like I was crazy or something. "What? I help you out." I told her. "Why?" Was all she could say. "Because you had a lot of stuff on you and that was one of them. Now let's talk. What the fuck is going on you Lyds?" I gave her a look saying "Talk to me." "I...I...It's none of your fucking business." She told me and got up and walk back to her room. This was going to be harder then I thought.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 7

Ginger and Jacques house

"She has to tell him." Ginger said look at the marrow. "What are you talking about love?" Jacques ask looking at her. "There's more to her story. Then what I told you." She told everyone that was there. Adam and Barbara was doing there work they had to do for Juno. "She talking about that." Vince pointed sadly. They all look at Lydia with a bald in her hand. "She been doing that for so long after the mess she was in. Her two friends try to stop her but she did it one time. Thanks to Adam and Barbara got her help by telling her dad what she was going to herself." Monster said. "Lucky they got her to the hospital real fast." Monteress said with a said look. "We got to get Beetle's attention ." Ginger told everyone. "I'll call Adam and Barbara." Vince got his cell out and call them.

Bettle

I was setting at the table going though Lydia's laptop to find anything on what's going on. "Beetle!" I look around. "I thought I hard Taps." I mumble but got back to work. "Beetlejuice!" I look at the marrow and there she was. "What?" I ask lighting up a cigarette. What I sold a pack from her. I give her another pack. "Beetle you have to go up to Lydia's room. She is going to kill herself!" she told me. "Shit." I got up real fast and run up the stars and open the her door but it was lock. "Lyds open the door!" I yelled. No answer. Then I remember the skeleton key. I went down stars and into the kitchen. There it was. I grab it and ran back up and open her door. "Fuck." I said. "She just did it." Vince told me. "You got to be fucking kidding me." I said. I look at her rist and she was bad. "I have to tack her to the hospital." I told them. "B you don't have a license." Ginger told him. "Yes he dose." I turn and look at Adam. "When did you get here?" I ask him. "Not now here." Barbara told me and give me my driver license and I grab Lyds and I was off. I grab the car keys on my way out.

Adam and Barbara

Adam and Barbara was working in the office when Juno told them to go and give Beetle the license. When the arrive the attic. Barbara look at Adam. "I hope we are not late. Why would she do this aging?" She ask him. "I don't know but lucky Beetle is here to help her. Come on we have to get going be for it's to late." Adam told her with fright. As they ran down the stars they found the door open. Adam stand be hind Beetle looking at Lydia lying there. After Beetle left the couple set on the couch worrying about her. These two where like a mom and dad to her. They care for her. The last time they did this Charles did not feel like tacking her. "I hope Beetle stays with her." Barbara whisper. "He will. He is not like Delia or Charles."  
Adam told her and hold her and kiss her head.

Beetle

"Fuck come on move it you fuckers." I whisper as I drive. Finley I got to the h and got out of the car and got Lyds out. "Oh Babes don't you leave me." I whisper to her as I got into the emergency __room. "What can..." The nears stop and look at Lydia. "Pleases help her." I said with fear. "Come with me." She told me and we got her to a bed and the doc came in and told me to get out. That they will come and get me when they was done. "Find but save her." I told him. "We will try." He told me. "Try?! You will do it." I said with anger. I walk in to the waiting room and waited for them to get done. My cell went of and I look at it. It was Ginger.

Ginger: What's happing?  
Me: Just got her in here  
Ginger: You worry?  
Me: Yes

Then a nurse came up to me and look at me. "What are you to her?" She ask me. I was thinking. "A friend." I told her. "Well does she have any family we could contact to let them know?" She ask me. "Yeah her dad Charles and his wife Delia." I told her. "We try them and they told us to keep her in here." She told me. 'Those fuckers.' "I stay with her I could which her." I told her with a smile. "Ok but she has to stay here for a couple days to be sure she is doing good and give her some meds to keep her from doing this again." She told me and I nod. "Is there anyway I could stay with her?" I ask her. "Yes you can once we get her in to a room but for now she is going to the ICU to recover for now. you can go see her after they get done." She told me with a smile. I thank her and she left. I told Ginger what was going on and ask her if she can stop at the house to get some things. She told me If I say her name three times. So I did. She also brought Jacques and Vince with her. That's what she told me. I just hope Lydia be find.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 8

Beetle

I been here all night. Just waiting for her to wake up. But she been out ever scenes we got here. I put the TV on and look at it. Then the nurse came in and told me I have to leave but I was welcome to sleep out the waiting room they had. I just not and take the pillows and blanket they had for me. "We will let you know it something changes." She told me and left. I take out my cell and charge it up. I use to charge it up with my juice. I lay down and stared to think about her. "Why Lydia? Why you do it Babes?" I ask out loud as I close my eyes.

Ginger

We made it to Lydia's and got to work. "What are you guys doing here and how did you get here?" Adam ask look at us. "B told us to come." Vince told him. "Well I ask if he need anything. Beetle is staying with Lydia." I told them. "He is what?" Barbara ask with shock. "Just come down honey he is not going to heart her." Adam told her. "If you say so. But I still don't trust him at all." She told them. They nod to her and stared to gather Lydia's things and somethings for Beetlejuice as well. "You guys should stay just for the night until it get morning." Adam told them with a smile. "Good thinking." Jacques smile and they all stay over the night.

Lydia

I wake up and look around and I see I was not in my room. They last thing I know I was up set and I could not take it any more. "Welcome back Miss. Deetz. You had us in a scared. Escape your friend." The nurse told Me. Then Beetle walk in. "Ldys..." He came up to me and hug me. "BJ?" I ask as I hug him back and the nurse walk out. "How?" I was trying to figure out what happen. "You cut yourself. My friends told me." I told her. "Friends?" I look at him. "You meet them soon Babes. Know I want to now why?" He set on the bed and look at me. "Life." Was all I could tell him. "Yeah what about it?" He ask. " People don't like me and you know my life is shit." I told him looking down. "You think yours is shit then you should seen mine right now and then." He lift up my head and I look at him. "Beetle...They mess me up more." I told him. He look like he was piss off right now. "You ok?" I reach out and touch his arm. "Yeah I'm fine but right now you need some rest and I heard that you going to go into a room so I be with you in there." He said getting up. "Beetle wait...don't leave me." I told him. You see the last time I was in here Trevor and his gang came and try to rape and kill me. But thanks to my two friends came to the rescue. But with BJ here I fell safer with him. "Anything you want Lydia I'm here for you." He grab my hand and turn on the TV. I smile and close my eyes and I was out.

Beetle

She finally wake up and I rush up to her room. I came and look at her. After she told me what happen I was think. Those basters was going to be dead after I get my hands on them. I'm going to find out what really happen to her. That's just some of the story. I was holding her hand and look at her she finally went to sleep. I kiss her hand and look at her. 'What the fuck is wrong with me. Oh yeah I'm falling for her...Wait did I just think that.' I just shack my head and smile. "Babes they will pay." I whisper. "Beetlejuice." I hear her whisper. I look at her. She must be dreaming. I smile and kiss her head. "I'm hear Babes I'm not going anywhere." I whisper in her ear. I seen a smile spray on her face. 'Shit I wish to she her dream she is having right now.' I thought. I know one thing she did not let go my hand one bit. Then Ginger came in and smile. "How is she?" She ask. I look at her and she was human from same with Jacques he was in his human form to. I seen Prince cries a lot. Was here to. "She is fine. She just wake up and she just fall back to sleep. Did you get her things?" I look at her. "Yeah and some for you." She hand me the bag. Lydia open her eyes and look around. "Lyds you ok?" I ask her. "Yeah but who is that?" She look at Ginger. "Oh my friends. That's Ginger, Jacques, and Vince." I told her. "Oh nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "Ok it's time to tack you to a room." The nurse came back and look at everyone. "Friends?" We nod and move. "You can use the other elevators that we have and her room is 1988." The nears told us and we nod. I came up to Lydia and look at her in the eyes. "I'll be there. If anything happens before you get there just say Ginger's name three times." I whisper to her. She nod and I gave her hand a squeeze . I don't know what I do with out her. I mean I need her to back fire the contract that dumb and dumber put on me.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 9

Vince

I look at Beetle and Lydia. "Is it me or dose Beetlejuice look like he if falling for Lydia?" I whisper to Ginger. She look at me and then look at the couple. "You may be right." She whisper back at me. I smile a little and then look back at the couple. Beetle I seen him talking to her and then came to us. "Let go." He told us and we follow. "BJ?" Ginger ask look at him. "What?" Ok now he is angry about something. "You ok?" We ask him as we got on the elevator to Lydia's room. He look at her then press a button. "I need to know why she did it for." He look away and look at the door. "Dose her friends still live around here?" He ask us. "I'm not sure." Jacques said look at a marrow he had in is pocket. "No." He told him. "Shit." Beetle mumble under his breath. "I know one thing if that Trevor guy ever find out that Lyds is in here then his fuckin sole is mine." We look at him and the doors open and we walk out. We found the room and Beetle went in first.

Beetle

As I walk in my mine was going crazy. I set on the couch they had in the room when I saw Lyds on the chair. "Hey babes." I said to her. She smile at me and I look around and look at the guys. I got up and got the remote for her and turn on the TV. "They did not get you stuff for you?" I said as I set back down. "No the nurse and the helper never came in." She told me and I nod. "So your his friends?" She look at the guys. "Yes." They said to her with a smile. "We been keeping an eye out for you." Ginger told her as she set on the bed. "Are you guys just like him?" She look at each one and them look at me. "Babes they are dead and yes they are ghost. Ginger here is a spider, Jacques is a skeleton and that one over there is a dead prince. For me I am the only ghost with the most." I told her as I got up and tack the bags from Ginger. "Oh I see." She smile and nod. Then a nurse came in and Lydia was shaking. I came up to her and hold her hand. "Lydia what's the matter?" I look at her and then at the male nurse. "One of his friends." She whisper to me. I look up and seen the guy. He was tall, dark brown hair and tan like. "I'm...Lydia well..Well...so you back gain and who are you?" He ask me. 'You fuckin worst nightmare.' I thought. "He friend." I got up and walk up to him. "And over there are my buddies of mine." I gave him a evil grin. "Well...good to know. Are you staying with her tonight?" He look at me with a came look. "Yeah I am." We was eye to eye and he look away. "Your luck Deetz." I hard him in a low whisper. "Did you do something to my girl last time?" I angry ask. He look at me with a surprise look. "Um...no." He look everywhere and then back to me. He was lying at me. "Lay another hand on her and your dead." I whisper in his ear. Then I walk back to her and hold her hand. She look at me and I look at her. She want to say something but she did not. "Ok well I'm just going to get everything and then maybe tomorrow you can go home." He told here. "You mean she will go home. I know she did not lost that much." I look at the TV. "Right well I be back." He said. "Yep and I be here with Lydia by myside." I look at him and I think he was scared. Well if I still was a ghost I be more scarier then what I am now. "Babes did he do something to you?" I look from the TV to her. She look worry and then look at her hands on her lap. "Beetle can we wait when we get back to the house. I don't think I can right now." She say in a shaky voice. "That's find Lyds. But you have to tell me sooner or latter." I told her and look at everyone. They nod to me and I nod back. I wonder if they know what's going with her and they found out about my contract.

TBC...

Sorry it's short but I make it longer on the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 10

Lydia

Once I got into my room I look around and wonder where BJ and his friends was. The nurse got me out of the bed and into the chair. After that BJ came in and he look piss. I look at him and he set on the couch that's where he be staying. and Well you know what happen from there. Anyway when I saw Nathen came in I start to frick out. The late time I was here he try to do stuff on me. I look at B's friends who look at me with fear in there eyes. Ginger came up to me and take my hand. "Dose he act like this a lot?" I look up to her. "Some time. Most of the time he dose this to someone he like to much." I look away from her to him. "Do you think..." But she stop me as he turn and come back to me. Once he ask me if Nathen did anything to me. I was afraid to tell him. Pulse Nathen might be listing to us. After that Everyone left and I look at Beetle. "BJ?" I look at him. "Yeah babe?" He look at the TV. "Um...never mind." I said looking at the tray. He look at me and then at the tray. "Need some help?" He ask me. I nod and he got up. He got the tray and got my sketchbook for me. "Thank you." I smile to him. "Welcome Lyds." He pull the chair they had in here up to me and set in it. I was drawing when the helper came in and look at me then to B. "I am here to give her a hand bath." He told us. I did not look up. But I know something was going to happen. "I will do it you do get to touch her. Unless your here kind." He told the man. "No I get to do it nurse told me to." Oh shit this was not going to go well. "Oh really now? Well you can tell him to go to hell because I am the only one to get to help her." He said. I look up and he was more piss then he was. "Fine but he will here about this." The guy told him then walk out. BJ look at me and smile. "Want to try to get a shower?" He ask me. "Only if you stay out here and only come in when I need help." I told him he nod. So I got up but I was hook up to the IV. "Um Beetle..." He look. "Oh fuck forgot." He said then grab the bath bucket and fell it up. He came back with it and grab my soap out of the back and put it on the try. "Look like a hand bath." He said closing the carton. "That's find but I might need some help with it." I said. "Oh I'll help you but only the back other then that it's up to you." He said to me. Ok this is not him. "B I know you want." I told him with a smile. "Oh your good babes." He said with a smile. I can tell you this...not going to be fun.

Bettle

It's been a week and she finally get out and were home. Oh you my be wondering about the bath thing well let say it did not go so well. She kick me out when I stat to touch her boob and then I seen the cuts and burses. We was at the house and I was in the TV room watch some TV when Tweedledee and Tweedledum came in. "She ok?" They ask me. "Yeah she sleeping right now. I know this...she is happy to be home." I told them as I drink my beer and smoke my cigars. "Good...Beetle we know..." "Don't" I told them. I got up and walk up the stairs and look in at Lydia. She was tossing and turning. She was whispering my name. I walk in there and got in her bed and hold here. "Baby I'm right here." I whisper to her. "She been doing that." Monster told me. "How long?" I ask not look at him and looking at my girl. Yeah that's right mine. "When she fell to sleep." He told me. I look over at him and gave him a look. "I mean...oh never mind." I look back at her and hold her close to me. 'Maybe I don't need to do what I need to do after all.' I thought and she move closer to me. "Don't go." She whisper in her sleep. 'Never.' I thought with a smile.

Juno's Office

"I can't believe this." I said looking at the marrow in my office. The mirror was in here to. "Well at less he save her." He told me. "Yes I can see that...But this is a punishment." I told him. "Yes June but think of this...He is also helping a poor girl..." But I stop him. "Yes but the girl that he is helping it the one that he try to merry." I told him with anger. "Oh I see and this is bad why?" I gave him a piss of look. "Because she was only 16 years old when that fucker try to merry her." I told him with anger. "Yeah but he save the two couple." He told me. Well he did have a point there. I just nod and look back the mirror.

Ginger

We was look at the two. He might have a heart after all. I smile and look away.

Adam and Barbara

They walk up stairs and seen that Lydia's door was open and what They saw was to people sleeping together. "Well at lest she dose not have the nightmares." Adam said with a smile. "Or say his name." Barbara added with a smile. As the walk they look out a window and seen a young man standing out there. "Shit Trevor." Adam said going into Lydia's room. "Beetle." He called. Beetle look up and at Adam. "What the fuck do you want?" He ask with a men look. "Trevor." Was all Adam said to him. Beetle got up but be for he did he kiss Lydia's head. "Say anything about this your dead aging." Beetle got up and look at him. Adam not and Beetle went to the window where Barbara was and look. "That baster won't leave her alone." Barbara whisper. Beetle look at her and then back at Trevor. "He going to be gone after I get done." Beetle whisper with a mean look. Then he walk back to Lydia's room. "Are you going to do anything?" They ask him. "Let him do it first then I put the Kill on him." Was all he told them and got back in to bed with Lydia and she snuggle up to him and he hold her tight. The couple not and walk away.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Beetlejucice but I do won the OC's

Chapter 11

That night as everyone was sleeping Trevor had a evil smile on his face. "Trev what are we doing here at the fracks house for?" Ask Claire coming out of the shadows. "You want to get read of her now don't you?" He ask with a smile. "Yes but what are you thinking of doing?" She ask holding his arm. "I have something planed but for know I have to try to get her to like me again and then I go for the kill." He smile to her. "I hope it works. I never like the bitch anyway." She told him. "Good then no problems then. But if I am to get near her I have to get that guy away from her." I look up at the house. Then his cell rings and he answer it. "What is it Nathen?...What the fuck? ok talk later." He told Nathen then hang up then they left.

Lydia

Moring came and I felt strong arm around me and I look over my shoulder and BJ was hold me. "Moring." He whisper and I smile. "Same to you." I got up and went to the bathroom. I know he was witching me as I lift him.

Bettle

I which her go and then got up and lite a cigarette and look out her window. "He gone." I look behind me and it was Adam. "Yeah I know. Ginger, Ginger, Ginger." I look at the marrow and she pop up. "Hey. What do you want?" She smile at less she is not taping right now. "Keep an eye on that Trevor guy and his friends." I told her. She nod to me and I say her name three times and she was gone. "Should we tell her?" Barbara ask coming in. "Tell me what?" Lyds came in and look at us. "Nothing." Both the couple say. I gave them a look and look a back at her. "He was back here last night." Was all I told her as I walk out of her room and into mine to change. 'If I was the ghost with the most again I would have to do this and I would have that guy gone by now.' I thought and look at the marrow to look at myself. Then Monster pop up. "Beetle he is with his gang." He told me with anger. "Where are they at?" I ask look at him. "In a car but I not sure." He told me. "Well keep an eye out." I told him and then walk out of the room. I walk down stirs and Lydia was eating and I seen a plate for me. I look at Adam and then set next to Lydia. "What are we going to do?" She ask us. "Well I can't do shit with out my juice and I have my friends on look out." She look at me and I seen the worry in her face. I grab her and hold her. "You let her go!." Barbara yelled at me and Adam hold her back and whisper in her ear. "Don't yelled at him." Lyds yelled at her. I just hold her closer to me. "Do you trust him Lydia?" Adam ask her. She look at him then to me and smile at me. "I do." She told him. "But he try to merry you." I look at Barb and then at her.

Lydia

As walk back to my room I hear all three of them talking. I think you know what happens next. But when Beetle told me I just was in shock. Anyway when I was in B's lap and more up set after what Barbara said. "I was trying to help you guys and he was the only one that knew how to stop it. I made a diel with him and..." I stop I remember the papers and all. "Babes don't say anymore...I made you do it but right now I out and free from them." He told me. But Beetle the contract that you have." I said looking at him. "I know Babe but right know your more imported then that fucking papers." He told me. I look from him to them. I put my head on his shoulder and he rub my back. Then there was a knock on the door. I look form the door to them. "We are going to see Juno and let her know what is going on. Beetle take care of her." Adam told us and look at Beetle. I got up and Beetle went to the door and open it. "Can I help you?" I was behind him. "Like I am her for Lydia. We need to talk and all." It was Claire. "Well Like she is here and don't want to talk to you. As bug off." He slams the door in her face. I smile at him and he grab me. "Don't live me." I whisper to him. "Never Lydia. I'll always be here for you." He hold me tight. "About in the Hospital. Nathen try to rape me with his friend and he was there to. That day I try to say your name but I was to weak to do it." I had tears in my eyes and he kiss my head. 'Wait did he...yes he did.' I just smile and hold him tighter. "I'm going to kill them." Was all he said.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 12

Beetle

Later that day I was on the couch with Lydia and a sleep when I hard her scream. "Babes it's just a movie." I told her as I open on eye. 'Oh fuck my goody brother and family is here.' I said in my mind. "Lyds...Lydia come down it's my family." I told her as I hold her. she was shacking a lot. "What are you guys doing here and way?" I ask them with anger. They could gave a warning or something. But know they had to come and scared my babes. "Sorry dear brother. But Ginger told us what happen to you. So we had to come and see." Donny told me with a smile. "BJ why dose he look like you?" Lydia ask me. "He's my little brother. He's the good one." I said getting up with anger. "Junior!" My ma yelled at me. Don't ask about that. I try to finger it out myself. I turn to look at her. "What?!" I mocking her. "Son this is what you get for doing anything right." My pa said to me. "Well I did agreed to merry him but..." Lydia was going to say more but my ma stop her. "You did nothing wrong love only my son did." She told her with a smile to her then looking at me with a death stare. Lydia got up and came to me. "BJ I'm going to get a beer want one?" She ask me. "I coming with you." I told her as I following her to the kitchen. "B what are we going to do with your family. They are nothing like you." She open the door and grab the beers and cigarettes. I so need one right know. She gave me one and her one. She came up to me and hold me. I look down at her and hold her to. "The thing is I'm the only one...well was the only one that had the most power and they never like it pulse I never could stay clean." I look out the window. "I could tell." She look at me with a smile. I smile back at her. "We better get back in there." We both said at the same time. "Just remember Lyds that will be you..." She hit me on the arm. "Don't" She told me. 'One day babes your mine.' I thought.

Donny

As Beetle and Lydia walk out I look at my mother and father. "Do you have to do that to Beetle all the time. Yeah I know he dose bad things. But he is smart in his own way." I told them with anger. "Don he try to get re kill you one time just so you was out of the way." Mom came up to me. "I know but he stop before he could do it." I was getting anger. Only time I get like this is when I don't like something. I do love my brother and I know somewhere in that mess up head of his he love me. I seen the tow come back in and set down. I was looking at him and I kind of forgot what he looks like alive. He look the same but I just can't put my ghost finger on it. I do know this he dose like Lydia and I see she is warming up to her. Yes I keep my eye on him and her everyday when I am off of work. "What?" He ask me. "Just forgot what you look like when you was alive but here you are..." I look away from him. "Well I hope you take shower Beetle." Mom told him with anger. "Yes now can ye all live?" He ask us. "Not you Donny." He look at me. "Find but Lydia if you need anything were are just a name a way. Oh I think you need our names. I am Bee his mother." When she said that she look at Lydia and then at BJ. "And I am Nat Donny and BJ's dad." Dad told her with kindness. Mom left but before he did. "Son listen I don't blame you trying to get out hell if I could do it I would. Donny come by the house after your done here I got that thing you waited. Lydia keep him safe and out of trouble. BJ do the same with her." Dad looking at us and we nod and he was gone. "Donny I know you get anger easily now and I can see the juice coming out of you. Keep it under control. I'm the only ghost with the most bro." He look me in the eyes and smile. "I try brother. Hey do you have the papers?" I look at them. "Just BJ's." I told them. BJ got up to get them. "So your his little brother?" Lydia look at me. "Yes he all ways pick on me but I think it's his way telling me that he love me." I smile at her. "And you know what Don...it was." BJ came back in and hand me the papers. "Thought so." I said pulling my glasses out of my jacket and put them on to read the papers. "There's a lope hole." I told him looking up to him. "Yeah but I don't want to do it yet." He told me. "Yeah I finger that. That's why I am here but for mom and dad they just follow. Oh sorry Lydia for scaring you." I told her. "Yeah I was in to the horror movie and pop you just come out of anywhere." She smile at me. Then there was a knock on the door. BJ got up and look out the window. I came up to him and look to. "Shit." We both said together. It was that Trevor guy aging. Me and BJ look at each other and gave a evil smile. You think what I'm thinking." He ask me and all I did was nod.

Lydia

I look at them at the window and seen them smile at each other. I got a glance of who it was and I kind of feel scared and safe a the same time. Adam and Barbara came back and was next to me. "We better get you up stares." They both told me and so I follow. We look back at the Juice brothers and they nod to us. "You can look when we get up to your room." They told me and I just smile. Knowing that BJ is not a ghost but he still can do stuff also with his brother with him. All I can say let the fun began. This is only the being to the end.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Beetlejuice but own the OC's

I thought I try a new way to wright this story. :)

Chapter 13

BJ

"So how do you know this guy?" I look at my brother. "Marrows got to love them." Ok did he just act like me. I gave him a evil look. He just smile at me. "So what are we going to do?" Donny ask me as he look at the window. "I go out and you use your juice and give him what he gets." I gave a smirk. "Ok let's do this." He grin. We went out and Donny went unseen. "Hey asshole I told you stay away from here. She doesn't want to talk you!" I yelled at him whit anger. "Yeah will see about that old man." 'Did he just call me old?' 'I think he did.' Oh game on. I heard a scream and look up and seen my bubs fighting his gang. "What the..." Oh he is fuck now. I came up to him and punch him in the face and in the gut. I see him grab the pocket knife and step on his hand. "I don't think so Trev...You se you heart my babes and you going to pay. Donnyjuice, Donnyjuice, Donnyjuice!" I look and my brother pop out of nowhere. "It's time to pay!" I gave him a look and smile. "It's Showtime!" I look at the motherfucker.

Lydia

Once we was up there and got to my room I see Ginger and the others. "Quick say my name and get the hell out of here." Ginger told me. "Ginger, Ginger, Ginger!" I said really fast and everyone was in my room. Just then Trevor's evil gang came in my room with knives. "Oh shit." "Come Lydia lets get you away from her." Adam told me. I just scream and ran up to the attic and Barbara lock the door. I look out the window and seen B and Donny betting the shit out of Trevor. "BJ don't kill him just hart him." I said. "Sweet I don't think he can hear you." Barbara told me. But I was busy looking outside. 'Donny?' I try my mind to get to Donny. 'Lydia?' 'Yeah it's me. Tell BJ not to kill just heart him really badly.' I seen him not and whisper in B's ear. I seen BJ look up to the attic's window and I wavy at him. I could see the death in his eyes.

Donny

I heard Lydia call to me in her mind. I look up to her and after what she told me I look at Beetle and whisper in his ear on what she told me. I had Trevor up in the air and slam him down. "She did?" I just not to him. he look up to her and then back at Trevor. "It's your luck day you dirt bag. My girl don't went ye dead. Just let me have some more fun when ye come around again." Beetle threaten him. Trevor did not move Beetle look at me. "You know what to do." I nod and snap my fingers to sand them all to the hospital. We walk back up to the house and Lydia open the door and went right to Beetle. He hold her and rub her back.

Lydia

After I seen what happen I open the door and ran down the stares and open the door. BJ grab me and hold me. "Babes." He whisper in my ear. "Thank you BJ." I whisper to him and hold him tighter. "Did he heart you?" I ask him. "Well I am sore. He did get a hit or two. Pulse he was..." I stared to cry but he stop me as I seen his arm that had blood coming out of it. "At less he did not...well you know. B I don't know what I do if..." But he grab me and hold me tight. "Don't Lyds." He whisper to me and kiss my head. I nod and we all went in. "I have a feeling that they might be back." Donny said following us back in. "Yeah and when they do they are not going to play nice. Oh and by the way Don you tell any one what you seen me do to Ldys then your a goner." BJ look at his brother. "BJ?" I look at him. "What?" He ask me. "Do you like me or something?" I ask him with a look. He look at me and then his brother. Everyone was looking at him. He just walk up stairs and into his room. I look at everyone and I did the same. I look at his door and look in my room at less it's clean. So does he or dose he not? I feel in my bed and turn up my stereo up and listening to my music. I pull out my cigarettes and light one up. Then look at the knife that was on my floor. I was about to grab it but Donny came and stop me. "Don't." He told me and set next to me. He put the pocket knife in his pocket and hold me. "My brother can hid is feeling really good but he once had a love one time but someone killed her. He never love again." Donny told me. "But did she end up on your side?" I ask looking at him. "No that the thing Lydia when he came to the other side she was not there. Even Juno try to look for her for him but I don't think she ever did. She like to see him suffer. I don't." He look at the floor. "What was her name?" I ask. He look at me and smile. "Kelly." I smile. "Wow. So who  
killed her?" I look out the window. "A man name Tony but he is like BJ but he goes in the new name by..." "Don't." BJ came in and set on the other side of me. "He is look up right know that we know of." He take the cigarette out of my hand and put in in his mouth. "Don time to go." He told him.  
"Ok hit me." He smile. I wavy at him and Beetle say his name and he was gone. BJ grab me and hold me as we lay down. I just close my eyes and fell to sleep.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 14

 **Barbara**

"I wonder what's that all about?" I ask everyone. "I think I know." Ginger look at us. "What?" Adam and me looking at her. "BJ use to love a lady name Kelly. But one day she was killed and the guy who killed her was name Tony but now goes in the name as..." Jacques stop her and shock his had no. "He is like Beetlejuice. But Beetle is stronger then him." He told everyone. "He told us one time that he would never love again. Until now." Monster told us. I got mad and look at him. Then at Adam. "He is right. I see it myself." He told me. "No he is..." But I stop and there he was Beetlejuice himself look right at us. His arms cross and with a piss off look. "I'm what Barb? not good, evil, a pervert? Yeah I have ears you know and I hear very thing. Now if you don't mind I got get Lyds some water." He said and went to the kitchen. Then walk back out. "Oh by the way she want to tell you all that you can stay if you like if not I going to say your..." But he was stop by Ginger. "BJ we can go as we like. You need help when the time comes." She told him. "Ok Taps what ever you say." Then he went up stirs. "I still don't trust him." I whisper.

 **Beetle**

I was laying there look at Lyds sleeping in my arms when she wake up and look at me. "BJ could you get me some water?" She look at me. "Yeah Babes I be back." I walk out and heard everyone talking. I hard Barb talking about me. I was standing there at the end of the steps look right at her. I seen everyone with wide eyes. "I'm what Bard? Not good, evil, a pervert." Oh yeah I heard her say this shit back then. Piss me of to. She was speechless. Well like they say don't have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. As I got the water no one talk for once. As I walk out I look at the rest. I don't really care if they stay or go. But I had to come with something so I lie and told them that Lyds say they can stay if they like or they can go. Ginger told me that I might need help along the way. I got it this is only the being of this war. So I went back up stars and look in to Lydia's room and she was drawing and on the laptop look at something. I set next to her and hand her the water. "Babes you ok?" I ask her as I look on the screen. It was Kelly. "Kelly almost look like me." She whisper. She was right she did look like her. Maybe that's why I try to merry her and I so close to her right now and why I could not find her after she die. "Lydia?" "Yeah Beetle?" "Don't live me." She look at me with a worry look. "I won't." She hug me and I hug her back.

 **Lydia**

As BJ went to get my water I got my laptop and type in Kelly's name. I did not know what her real last name is but I try Beetle's and it work. She had black hair, pale skin, and she was short, her eyes was dark brown. It said that she die in the black plague. Then it said that after the plague was done her husband did some crazy stuff and killed himself. But I look at the name of the man she had. "Benjamin Geuse. No that cant be." I hard him coming and started to draw. He set next to me and look at what I was doing But I think you know what happen from there. "B I would never level you." I pull away from the hug and then some on pop in. "Lydia and Beetle you know your in big trouble." The old women told us. This must be Juno. "What the hell are you talking about June bug?" BJ ask look at he. "Bad end enough I am like this no thanks to you and the fuckin Mayor!" BJ yelled at her. "Yeah well she found out your pass and you first and only love." She said with anger. "So that was in the pass. An Lydia here was just looking." He told her getting up. She did not know what to say. "So Beetle did kill himself after...well you know." I said getting up to. "Yes." "I don't believe you." I told her. "Did you ever gone looking for Kelly? No. Did you really see him killed himself? If you did what did he do to killed himself? Did he go crazy or mad? You don't know do you?" I got up to her. "Your just like her. I put her in the lost soul room to never bug me and never let his ass see her again. But know you had to show up and look just..." SLAP! BJ just slap her in the face. "This is what I went my own way. I never like you. You always try to make me upset. All that time I work for you I was going crazy and yeah I can be well you know. But all I know I drown in water when I die. I don't know if I did it myself or a gang did it. But I can tell you this much Juno it's not going to happen again. Yeah Kelly die during the plague but she did not die from it someone killed her. And Yes I use Donny to help me. And the others. But if it was not for them she would be gone and I..." I had to stop him he was going crazy then he was right when I first meet him. He look at me. I had my hand on his arm. "Your lucky." He told her. "Don't do anything stupid I will be back." With that she was gone. "BJ do you even know what really happen to you?" He sets on my bed and close my laptop. "I...Know I hate baths. But I think I did drown...Hell I don't know Lydia." He put his head in his hands. I came up to him and move his hands. "You may think I a mess but you are to." I smile to him and he grab me and hold me. He look down at me. "We steel friends?" He ask me. "BJ I know what you are and what you do. So what the hell do you think?" I gave him a look. "Yes?" We gave a goofy smile. "Always. But right know I need...Shit there here." I said as I rich for my cigarettes. "So how gives a fuck?" B said getting the pack and light one up and give it to me and the other one for him. "I know one thing." I said setting back on my bed. "What's that?" He ask doing the same. "We are both going throw hell." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 15

 **Lydia**

Me and BJ was laying in my bed when Barbara and the others came in. "Do you know how to fuckin knock." BJ ask not looking at them. Barbara was not looking at him but she was looking at me. "What?" I look at her then at the others. "What do you have in your hand?" I look at my cigarette. "What dose it look like?" I put my head back on BJ. He put his are around me and pull me close to him. "You been smoking? When did this stare?" I did not look at her. "You did this to her!" She yelled at Beetle. He turn his head and look at her. "Nope. She did this to herself." I look up to him and then turn to the others. "It's true." They all said together. Barbara was fucking mad. "I knew she was..." But she did not let him finish. "You knew and did not tell me!" She yelled at him. "Um time for us to go." Ginger said taping to the marrow and look at us. We nod and said her name three times and they was gone escape for Adam and Barbara. Beetle got up and walk to them with anger. "You know she is not little anymore Bar. Let the women do what she want to do." He got up to her. She was in shock. "How dare you...she is just a young sweet little girl." Barbara said in his face. "Open your eyes women! She not a fucking kid anymore! She grow up and dose whatever she..." But I got up and walk out of the room. They was so busy arguing about me they did not see me leave.

 **Beetle**

I am getting fucking tired of Barbara shit. Now I know what Lyds must feel. Anger at times. As I was argue with Barbara I seen Adam look at the door and back at me. "Shit." I look at Bar. "Your fault." I whisper to her and ran out the door and look around. Adam was next to me. I look at him and I could she he was scared. "Remind me call the cops next time when this shit happen." I told him. "We are ghost BJ." I gave him a look. "Not that...The guy that is after my Lyds. Say anything and your gone. Now come on we got to look for her." I told him with anger. "I look inside and you look outside cause we can't..." I gave him a look saying I know. so we did just that. I look everywhere and I could not find her anywhere. "Lyds where are you babe?" I whisper. "Beetle." I look and seen Adam on the porch. I ran up to him and he told me to follow. So I did. We went up stirs and to my room. Barbara was knocking on the door. "Come on just open the door so we can talk." She was saying. I got up to her and move her out of the was. I knock and there was no answer. Sometimes I wish I had my magic so I could pop right in there. "Hey Babe you want to open up for me?" I ask her through the door. Barbara look at me with disgusting on her face. But Lydia open the door for me and I walk in and she shut it. "You ok?" I ask setting on the bed. "Why dose she do this for?" She ask me as she set next to me. "Because she love you and maybe she never had any kids herself?" I lay on the bad but before I did I seen a blade in her hand. "Where the hell did you get that at?" I ask her as I take it out of her hands and put it in my pocket. "You may be right but I need my freedom. I have them around." She told me. "Where?" I cross my arms and looking at her. "Around the house." I head here whisper. I nod and set next to her and grab her. "Tomorrow We are going to gather them up and burn them and say good bye to the pass and hello to the future." I told her and kiss her head. She nod and close her eyes and I lay us on the bed. 'What the fuck is happing to me.' I wonder. Adam came in and look at use. "She a sleep?" He came up to me. "Yeah...Adam came you do me a favor?" I look at him. "What is it?" He look at me. "Find the blades and put them in a bag. Me and her are going to burn them." I said closing my eye. "No problem BJ.  
Night." I heard him say and shut the door.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 16

 **Lydia**

That morning I woke up looking around and realis I was in Beetle's room. "Moring babe." I look over to his side of the bed. He was looking at me.  
"Moring." I whisper to him with a smile. "You ok?" He ask me with a worry look. "Yeah I'm find." I told him coming close to him. He hold me and rube my back. "Beetle what's in that bag on the table?" I ask him getting up. "That there is your blades. That I told Adam to get for me. He must put them there last night." He told me. I just not and walk out the door. "Hey where you going?" He ask me getting up to follow me. "I'm going to get a shower then get some food." I told him with a smile. "Oh really?" He look at me with a evil smile. "Don't even think about it." I look at him with the same look.

 **BJ**

As Lyds was going to get her shower I look in the closet to see what old chuck had for me to wear. "To big, to small...Fuck can't find nothing." I whisper to myself. "Hey BJ." Adam came in looking at me. "What do you want four eyes." I ask him with a grumpy look. "Thought I might have some stuff you can wear for now until you go shopping. "Oh thanks that would work find. Hey did you grab them all?" I grab the box that Adam gave me. "Yes and I got you a lighter to." He told me. "Good." I said and then he was gone. I look thought the box and found what I like and put them on.

 **Ginger**

"I'm going to check on Beetle and Lydia." I told everyone that was at my house. I touch the marrow and look around. I seen Adam and Barbara. "Hey guys!" I yelled and they turn around and seen me. "Hello Ginger." Adam said to me. "How are things?" I ask them. "Some what good." Bara said with anger. Then she left. "Ok well I'm going to see Beetle and Lydia see you around." I told him. He just nod to me. I look around some more and found Beetle look at himself. "Boo." I said with a smile. "What do you want?" He look at me. "Seeing how things are going." He turn and grab a shirt out of the box. "Good so far I think. If you looking for Lyds she in the shower." He told me. I just not. "You got them?" He turn his head to the bag on the table. I just nod and then Lydia came in. "Oh hey Ginger." She told me with a wave. "Hey." I wave back. "I just came in and see if you need anything B." She look at him. "Not right now. Adam gave me these for now but later on we have to go shopping for me babe if you know what I mean?" He told her putting his arm around her. "Well I just came and see if you need anything but looks good for now. If you need me you know what to do." I told them then left.

 **Lydia**

I as I got done I got dress and went back to B's room. 'I wonder if he needs anything.' So I came in and seen Ginger and him. After Ginger left I look at Beetle and smile. Well I know what we be doing today." He look at me and I look at him. "And what is that?" He ask taking a cigarette out and light it up. "Shopping for somethings and for you." I grab the cigarette out of his mouth and stared to smoke. "Hey that was mine!" I smile and told him. "So you got more." He just gave me a evil look. "Tell you what I'll get you some more on our way out." He grab me and kiss my head. "You better." He whisper to me.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 17

 **Beetlejuice**

As we walk down stairs I seen Adam setting at the table reading the paper. "Were..." He just gave me a look. "Sleeping. Did..." But I stop him holding up the bag. I walk to the fire place. Lyds came up me and I look at me. "What are you going to do?" She ask me. I grab the lighter then look at her. "You are going to burn these." I put the bag in the fire place and look at her. "Beetle..." But I stop her. "You can. Your going destroy the past and start new." I look at her in the eyes and she grab the lighter and set the bag on fire. After that we set with Adam. "So what now?" She look at us. "Start new, get revenge, and..." But I got stop by Barbara. "Your going to start your classes again and get..." I gave that bitch a look. "That was one of her fuckin problems in the first place." I came face to face with her. "Will you stop it!" Lydia yelled at us. "Me and Beetle are going out to eat and do some stuff. I'm not going to set here and tack this shit!" She grab and we was out the door. "Want me to drive babe?" She just nod as we got to the car. I open the door for her and close it.

 **Lydia**

I follow BJ down the stairs and seen Adam. BJ was going to start but he stop him then I seen Beetle go to the fire place and holding the bag. So I came up to him. 'What is he doing?' I wonder. He told me I was going to destroy my past and start new. I grab the lighter out of his hand as I look at him in the eyes. Was this the new lift that I want for me? Hell yeah it was and I set the bag on fire. I was safe with BJ here and I did not have to worry about Trevor anymore. After I did that we set down and B was telling me what I was going to do then Barbara stop him. They was going at it. I tell you what Beetle was right. If I was going to start new I have to stick up for myself. I came up to them and I think you know what happen next. "Babe you ok?" BJ ask me as we drive. "No." I was still fuckin mad what went on last night and this morning . Beetle nod and turn in to the mall. I got out and wait for B. "Lydia don't let her get to you." He told me as he grab my arm. I look at him and smile. "Your right. Now come we got some shopping to do. We walk into a store that Beetle pick and look around. "So all they sell is goth stuff?" He look at a t-shirt that had a cat that was on a taco. "No they have other stuff but your the one that walk in here." I smile as I look at a black cat hat. He see me look at it and grab it long with the shirt. Then he some black and white jeans. He look for his size and grab them to. Then walk up to the check out and I pay for the things that he most got. Then we walk out. B you hungry?" I ask him with a look. "Babe if your hungry then we can go eat." He told me and grab me. We walk to the food court they had and look around. After we order our food and set down BJ look at me. "What?" I ask as I take a bit of my food. "Nothing." He said but I turn and look at what he was looking at. It was Trevor and Clare. "You got to be fuckin kidding me." I said turning to BJ. "What to play fire with fire?" He grin at me. I just smile back and nod.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 18

 **Lydia**

Beetle came next to me and put his arm around me. As Trevor and Clare came closer to us. I heard what they was saying. "Your lucky he did not kill you Trev." Clare baby him. "Oh please." Me and B said under our breath. "He lucky I didn't kill him." Trevor said with anger. "They are coming over." I whisper to him. He nod to me. "It's Showtime." He whisper back and as they came to us Beetle grab me and look me in the eyes. I did the same. "Trust me babes?" All I could do was nod and lick my lips. 'This is pay back.' Was all was thinking. 'Oh is BJ going to do what I think he...' Was all I could think when Beetle put his lips on to mine. "What the hell." I hard Trevor yelled as he see me and Beetle kissing. We pull apart and I look at Beetle in shock. He smile to me and look at Trevor. "Well...Well...Well if it isn't dirt bag and his bitch." Beetle look at them as he still hold me. I just cover my mouth from laughing. "Get your hands off of her. She not yours." Oh did he just say what I think he said. "Um last time I look Trevor. I was done with you. Your the one that heart me and cheat on me with her." I said getting up and pointing at him. "Oh come on baby I was not in my right mind when I did that." He smile to me. "Bullshit! Then what are you still with that bitch for?" I was piss and I walk over to Beetle but Trevor grab me. "She is nothing to me like you was. And you all way me mind." He was hearting me. "Get your fuckin hands off of her!" Beetlejuice look at him in the eyes as he try to grab me. "Your lucky he is here. Next time something worst will happen." He whisper to me then he walk away. I was shaking. Then I felt someone holding me. I look up and it was B.

 **Beetlejuice**

I set next to Lydia and look at her. I put my arm around her. I keep my eye on the two that was coming. Lyds was going worry I could see it on her eye. After I heard that Clare girl said I was thinking. 'I would if it was not for Lyds.' "Oh please. We both said together. When I kiss Lyds I could tale she was liking it. I smile when I hared that Trevor guy said. I think you know what happen form there. Anyway after Trevor said what he said to her. I was going make sure she never be alone ever. As I hold her we set down. "Lydia?" I heard a woman voice said. We look up to her and I could tell Lyds was shock. There was a two women standing next to us. One was tall and the other one was short with glasses. "Bertha and Prudence?" Was all she said to them. "Yeah it's us Lydia. Was that..." But I stop them. "What do you think." Was all I told him with anger. "Oh...Who are you?" Bertha ask me with shock. "Oh...He's a friend of mine." Lyds told them. "Benjamin. But you can call me BJ if you like." I smile to them. "Nice to me you BJ." Prudence smile to me as she fix her glasses. "Um...BJ I'm going to go to the restroom." Lydia told me as she got up. "I'll come with you." Bertha said as she follow. Prudence set down and look at me. "Yes?" I ask her looking at her. "So your her friend?" I just not to her. "How close are you to her?" Really she going to ask me these questions? "What's it to you?" I ask folding my arms and looking in her eyes. "Just making sure that she don't get heart like last time." She told me. "Yeah about that stuff. I know she is hiding more stuff from me and her family. Do you know anything?" I look to the restrooms was. She was not out yet. "Some but not much. I know she cut herself just to get away." I nod. "We had a sleep over one time and she was having nightmares about something and she said a name. Beetle something. I don't know." I look at her. 'She been calling me this hole time?' I was thinking. "Do you know anything about the burses that she has on her body?" I ask she. "I ask her one time but she told me nothing about it. How did you know?" She look at me in the eyes. "She was at the hospital. I had to take her there. She...cut herself. I was afraid I lose her." I put my head in my hands. "You care about her. I can tell." I look up at her and she smile to me. She might be right. Oh what the hell am I saying I do.

TBC...


End file.
